Catching the Sky
by eonentity
Summary: "I didn't ask for this."
1. Chapter 1

All Green wanted was some coffee.

After a long day at the Gym, he didn't want to deal with the people in town who would recognize him on his small walk to the coffeehouse. Or the long line of people who would be in his way at the coffeehouse. Or the occasional group of people who would gossip about him in the coffeehouse.

Green just wanted some damn coffee.

But that coffeehouse had the best coffee around. So deal with the people he would.

After a while, they would finally leave him be, but by then his coffee would have already cooled off. Of course, this would only worsen his mood. Then the people passing by the coffeehouse would look through the window and point at him. That, too, would only worsen his mood.

It was at this point on summer nights that the sun would begin to set, and Green would sit in his seat at the window to watch it.

The sky would start off blue, just like it always did. The traces of yellow would set in quickly and take the blue's place. They would last for the longest time before everything faded to red. After that, the sunset would stay for a little longer until the light died out altogether, and Green was left to himself in the darkness.

Then he would pick himself up as the coffeehouse was closing and go home.

It was all rather bothersome, but for that sunset, Green thought he could deal with it.

A certain day came, though, and for once it was not enough to cure his foul mood.

"I can't believe he blew me off," the brunette muttered watching the twilight fall.

Red, the ever-famous champion of the ninth Indigo League Tournament, was supposed to meet Green that day. Although he was constantly out training and battling any who asked, his childhood friend always came to see him once a month. Yellow, too. Green could only imagine her disappointment. If Red had blown him off, that probably meant he'd done the same to Yellow.

The Gym Leader sighed. He would have to check on her tomorrow.

The petite blonde still lived in the same house that she always had, out in the Viridian Forest with her uncle. She had gotten a job at the art shop in town a few years ago, and Green would often see her bustling around the store on his way to the coffeehouse. On occasion she would join him for a drink, and the two would spend time catching up, but they were both so busy with their own lives that this nearly never happened. The few times it did were normally the days that Red would come to visit. Other than that, Green rarely saw her.

Sighing, the brunette leaned back into his seat. His coffee was gone, the sunset had died, and here he was, still brooding over the betrayal of his friend.

"I didn't need another surprise today," he scoffed.

Green's day had been full of unanticipated events. Like the light at his Gym. The loose light in the ceiling had been wobbly lately, but Green hadn't expected it to fall completely and shatter in the middle of the battlefield. And he certainly hadn't expected it to throw him off so much that he would lose to the challenger he had been currently battling. No, Green definitely hadn't seen himself losing money from his paycheck when he woke up that morning.

All the unexpectedness had really ticked him off, and Red's lack of appearance certainly didn't do anything to help. If one more surprise were to grace him that evening, Green thought he might just shatter the window beside him.

As he eyed it with consideration, the bell at the entrance went off. Green paid it no mind. The coffeehouse was about to close anyway. He slid out of his booth, placed a tip on the table, and made his way towards the door. The brunette was nearly outside when perhaps the most unexpected thing that day happened.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any positions open?"

Green stopped. He knew that voice.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't at this time."

Eyes narrowed curiously, he turned back into the shop. There, at the front counter, was the back of a girl he hadn't seen in well over a year. Her brown hair nearly reached her hips now, but he would recognize that red skirt and white hat anywhere.

"Oh, really?" There was a sigh. "Alright, thank you. Could I at least get a frappe?"

The cashier girl behind the counter smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but we're getting ready to close for the night."

Green pulled the door closed behind him. "Actually, I was going to get another coffee before I left. Could you hold off a few minutes, miss?"

The young cashier blushed and nodded quickly. "I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt! The usual, Green-san?"

"Please," He nodded.

There was a brief moment of silence before the brunette still standing at the counter turned around and grinned. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

Green rolled his eyes as he walked over to the counter. "It's been a while, Blue."

She smirked wryly. "It can't have been _that_ long."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "At least a year."

"Well, when it comes to travelling the world, it's all about taking your time!" She playfully raised an eyebrow. "I see you're still hanging around here."

"Gym Leaders can't exactly move," he muttered in irritation.

"Still! You could probably do to get out more often." She sweatdropped. "Before I left, you barely spent any time away from the Gym. Only when Red would stop by from his journeys to say hi."

Green crossed his arms.

Blue gasped. "Don't tell me! You still do the same thing?!"

"I have a job," he said curtly. "I can't just leave and go sight-seeing."

She huffed. "Well, excuse me for wanting to know more than how to run a Gym."

Green rolled his namesake eyes. "So what are you doing here anyway? Had enough of the world already?"

Blue's mischief deflated with a frown. "It's Mummy and Daddy. They asked me to come home and settle down."

He narrowed his eyes. "And you just said yes?"

"Well, they were kind enough to send me money during my trip," she said glancing away, "and I figured it wouldn't hurt to stay put for a bit and try to pay them back."

"You're trying to find a job?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded sadly. "Nothing permanent. As soon as I've earned enough money to repay them, I'll be off again. Unlike you, I'm not very fond of staying in one place for very long."

Green tilted his head toward her. "So, you're living in Viridian City?"

The blue-eyed woman's lips curved down gently. "If I can find a job. If not, then I'll move on."

"You should probably visit Yellow at some point then," he said. "I'm sure she'd enjoy that."

"Oh, I already did today," Blue said smiling gently. "She seems to be doing fine, but she told me that her uncle is sick at the moment."

Green glanced at her. "That's a shame."

"Yes." Shaking her head, Blue looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late! I think I'll be off now!"

He turned as she walked for the door. "It's pretty dark out. Should I walk you to your hotel?"

"No!" She laughed, a bit uneasily Green noticed. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Be careful."

She left without another word. Green leaned against the counter, pondering her reaction. If not for the cashier girl bringing him his coffee, he might have stood there until closing time.

He handed her the money and took his coffee. "Thank you."

The girl blushed and nodded. "O-of course!"

He noticed she was holding a second cup. "I only ordered one."

"What?" The cashier leaned over the counter and looked around. "Did that lady leave? I thought she wanted a frappe...?"

Sighing inwardly, Green brought his wallet back out. "How much was it?"

After he paid for the second coffee, Green stepped out into the cooling night. He glanced around, hoping to find a glimpse of Blue anywhere. She'd just left not two minutes ago. There was no way she'd gone _that_ far.

A street light suddenly flickered on down the road, and Green glanced over his shoulder to see her turning down a street. He walked quickly but not so that the coffee would spill. Upon reaching the road she had taken, he was perplexed to find that it didn't lead to a hotel. Instead, the path led out of town toward the Viridian Forest. He could have just called out her name to get her attention, but Green's suspicions were kicking in. He kept his mouth shut and followed her silently.

They had been walking perhaps a half hour when she suddenly disappeared through a thicket. Green paused when her voice came echoing from the other side.

"Urgh! Sorry, guys! First day was a bust!"

Green walked up to the bushes. He could hear the disappointed cries of various Pokemon answering Blue.

"Don't worry! I'm sure I'll have better luck tomorrow!"

Stepping through the shrubbery, Green's narrowed eyes promptly widened. "...Blue?"

Said girl glanced up at him sharply. She stood in a small clearing, her Pokemon nestled in the grass all around. There was a makeshift fire pit in front of her, and a small tent sat nearby.

She looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Green? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" He asked.

Blue turned and quickly began pushing him back from whence he came. "Nothing! I was just, uh, camping."

Green didn't budge. "I thought you were staying in a hotel."

She glanced down.

He narrowed his eyes. "Blue, what's going on?"

She sighed heavily and let him go. "Fine, I'm busted." Walking over to her Blastoise, she sat down on his shell. " _This_ is where I'm living at the moment."

Green glanced around the campsite in surprise. "What? Why?"

"I told you," Blue said stretching her arms. "Mummy and Daddy asked me to settle down."

"Out here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's cheaper than paying for a hotel," she pointed out. When he glared at her, she sighed again. "Okay, truth be told, they forced me to come back home. They said they couldn't keep funding me forever and that I had to start earning my own money."

"They cut you off," Green summarized.

Blue nodded with an anxious smile. "We sort of got into a fight. They want me to pay back the money I borrowed from them, so I wasn't exactly lying when I said that I had to get a job."

"How big is the debt?" Green asked.

"A million yen."

He nearly dropped the coffees. "You're kidding me."

She shook her head. "I wish I was."

"How do you waste that much money in a year?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"I didn't _waste_ it!" She yelled back indignantly. "I just...lived well is all."

Green chuckled emptily to himself. "A million yen...how do you expect to pay back that much money?"

"I don't know, okay?!" Blue threw her hands up. "There was no way I could find a place to live with the amount I had left, so I used the rest of it to fly here and see Yellow."

He frowned. "Why Yellow?"

She rested a fist on her forehead. "I thought I might be able to stay with her for a while before I could get on my own feet. But with her uncle sick and keeping up with her job, I wasn't going to impose on her like that."

"What?" Green asked pointing at the tent. "So you're just going to live in the woods?"

"Until I can make that money up, yeah," Blue nodded.

He scoffed. "That could take months, Blue."

"You think I don't know that?" She flopped over on her Blastoise's shell. "I don't really have a choice. Besides, it's summer, so the nights shouldn't be too bad."

Green shook his head, and an idea suddenly came to him. He didn't quite like the idea, but as annoying as she could be, he couldn't just leave her out here.

The brunette ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Pack your stuff."

The other brunette perked. "Eh? Why?"

Green glared at her. "I'm taking you home."

Blue grinned. "Wait, really?!"

"Yeah, really," Green muttered.

Blue jumped off the Blastoise and bounced over to him. "That's awfully sweet of you, Greeny! Why the sudden act of kindness?"

His eyebrow twitched slightly. "Would you rather I left you here?"

"No, no, say no more!" She rushed to the tent and dove inside. "This is just so out of character! I never would've guessed...of all people, Mr. Cold and Uncaring is taking me in!"

"Whatever," Green growled. He was going to regret this in the morning.

Blue gasped, sticking her head out of the tent. "I know why! You just want a pretty girl staying with you! How scandalous!" She smirked and went back to getting her things. "However, I'm a kind person! I'll overlook this little matter, but you better keep your hands to yourself!"

Green gritted his teeth. He was already regretting it.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hi everyone! I am NOT dead! I know it's been a very long while, and I want to say hi to everyone!

How have you been? Drinking enough water? Getting enough sleep? I know I haven't aha...

Regardless! I hope to coming back a little more often than you know. Once in two years.

As stated on my profile, this is a series adopted from my friend Ebony Tear. He is now inactive, but I am grateful to have the chance to still show everyone his story.

Thanks and see you next time!

~E


	2. Chapter 2

The summer had only begun, and already the heat puckered sweat across Green's skin. He unzipped his jacket as his feet brought him to a condo on the outskirts of town. The walk from the gym was rather long, but it was one of the more secluded areas, just barely set into the forest. Not to mention, it had a wonderful gating system.

"Green, can I please have an autograph?"

Some girl. Brown hair. On the short side. Kind of mushroom-shaped.

"No, he's a gym leader, and I'm a trainer! We're meant to battle!"

Some boy. Obviously a beginner. Charizard alone could probably crush him.

"Who cares! Green can I have your number?"

Another girl. Young. _Way_ too young. Preteen young. Did she not realize he was a grown man?

Green cleared his throat in an irritated fashion and stopped before an iron-wrought gate. "If you'll excuse me."

He flicked a simple latch and slipped through the gap it provided, returning the lock to its place behind him. The three children watched him continue down the grassy trail and stared dumbfounded between themselves.

"Does he think something like this is going to keep me from my challenge?" The boy asked angrily.

He made a grab for the gate's latch only to be deflected by some unseen force. The girls laughed which prompted a certain tint to the boy's cheeks. He reached for the latch again, meeting the same result as before. This tactic repeated itself over and over before the air shimmered and the boy struck the ground.

"What's going on?" He exclaimed.

Green sighed as neared the apartment's front door. His alakazam stood perched on the lawn, and he allowed a brief smile. "Thank you."

The pokemon dipped its head. Its spoon twitched, and Green could just hear a second round of the children's outbursts.

He closed the door after a single step inside, hand searching for the thermostat with a will of its own. It wasn't until he had set the apartment to a comfortable chill that he chanced upon a view of the living room.

"Blue?" Newspaper lay strewn across the coffee table, and she crouched on the couch, blankets pulled tight like a hermit's cloak. "What are you doing?"

"Sh!" She hushed him with eyes intent on the television.

"I'm just-"

"SH!"

He chose to listen this time and went about removing his shoes despite the bitter taste it left. It would not bode well to fight with a guest. Especially if it was only the second day. He carefully placed his sneakers next to Blue's askew pair. If this was bad, he could only imagine how much more irritating she would become after a week, a month, a season.

Green grimaced. He couldn't even imagine a full year.

"I can't believe this!" Blue said, interjecting herself between his thoughts.

Green swallowed the rumble in his throat as he shed his less-than-rosy jacket. "What?"

"Are you seeing this?" She called.

He didn't bother reminding her that they were in different rooms entirely. "What is it?"

"Sabrina!" The blanket pooled on the cushions when she jabbed at the television. "She's a movie star now! To think that after all this time, she's grown even more famous than I have."

Green scoffed. "Gym Leaders are allowed to have side jobs."

"All but you, isn't that right?" Blue taunted.

He could have taken the bait; he certainly lacked the patience for it at that moment. But that would have only prompted her further. "Have you even looked at these ads?"

"Of course I have!" She said. "I've been going through them all day! Can't you see how they've been scattered?"

"You mean staged," Green countered.

Blue puffed a cheek. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Green reached for one of the untouched newspapers. "At least try before you waste the day with television."

"I did!" She protested. "I even circled one!"

Green held the paper to his face before glaring at her over the edge. "Male barista?"

"Oh, that one," Blue said, covering her giggle with a few fingers. "I think that coffee gal is reaching out to you. Didn't you say you go there every day? And you should have seen her blush last night! Don't tell me she wouldn't love a chance for you two to work together all up close and personal."

Green rolled his eyes and sat back to scan the rest of the open positions. "It says here the PokéMart is looking for a cashier."

Blue's excitement vanished with a mangled groan. "Marts are so menial. I'd rather not pass out from boredom."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Green muttered before moving on. "This one is for a counter stewardess at the Trainer House."

Blue, having hung her head over the edge of the couch's arm, perked slightly. "Does it involve a cute outfit?"

"I don't know about that," Green replied. "All it says is that you need to be prepared to deal with people of all ages. I think I've been in there once or twice. They're the women that exchange battle points for prizes."

"So a glorified cashier," Blue said. "Yawn. Next!"

"They need a waitress at the local bar," Green read off the next line.

Blue hummed slightly and arched her neck to observe her bodice. "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad place to pick up guys."

Green turned a page. "Most of the patrons are old geezers."

She stuck her tongue out. "Moving on!"

"Substitute at the town's Pokémon academy?"

"Eh, I'm not much of a teacher."

"Secretary for Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center?"

"...paperwork?"

"Assistant to a local move tutor?"

"Didn't I mention before that I have no teaching skills?"

Green flashed the ads down in frustration. "You're impossible, pesky woman."

"Oh, now there's one I haven't heard in a while!" Blue chased him with her eyes as he moved towards the kitchen. "Pulling out the big stops already, are we?"

"Not in the least," Green grumbled. He puckered open the fridge, removing a foil-wrapped container before making for his shoes.

Blue squirmed until she lay on her stomach with an arm propping her chin up. "Heading out so soon? I didn't take you for one who spends his nights out on the town, Greeny."

"Because I'm not," he said flatly. "I'm going to deliver this to Yellow. She may need something positive after Red ditched yesterday."

"He did?" Blue pondered. "That's not like him."

Green shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't answered his pokégear. Probably not in range of service as usual."

A rueful smile played on her lips. "I feel like this has become a habit for him."

"More than I'd like," Green said. "For Yellow's sake."

"Then in that case, I think I'll accompany you," Blue said, throwing the blanket across the back of the couch. Such extravagance revealed an array of pillows, remotes, snacks, and her own sleek legs. They popped with each joint used to raise her from the couch.

"You look like you've already made yourself at home," Green noted as he observed her attire of high shorts and skintight top.

"Summertime is always so hot around here," Blue whined faintly, "even with the air conditioning on high."

Green checked the thermostat another time before heading to the porch, unfazed.

Blue huffed, bangs billowing, and reached to gather her shoes. He hadn't changed in the least.

Outside, she found him watching the forest with a potential energy. A warm breeze set the top of his hair into a fit of quivers. She never did understand how he could tame such a monster morning after morning. It seemed to her that it grew with each passing year. Not that she had been around to keep track.

"So what's in the container?" She asked before walking on ahead.

He started at his own pace, not bothering to close the distance between them. "Pie that Daisy left. I meant to give it to Yellow last night, but something came up."

Blue hummed playfully. "I wonder."

Green rolled his eyes slightly before passing through the small iron gate after her. "Looks like those kids finally went home."

"Kids?" Blue asked curiously. She smirked at his nod. "Fans?"

"I guess you could say that," Green muttered.

"Why are you pouting?" She asked. Leave it to a pessimist to drive away any optimism. "You should be happy to have a fan base! It'll boost your popularity."

"I could care less who likes me and who doesn't," Green retorted.

Blue gave a listless shrug. "Maybe not, but the more popular you are, the more challengers you attract. The Gym gets its income from battles, right?"

He squinted at her, lips parted as he gathered his thoughts. "Some."

She merely smiled cheekily at him and set off ahead. The wind picked up briefly, and she could hardly contain herself from relishing in the pleasant evening. Such luck! To think that Green would actually show such charity as to open his home to her. She knew she was prepared to live on berries if needed, but the girl couldn't lie. This was much better. And had she known the events that would unfold, she never would have bothered Yellow. The poor Healer had enough on her plate.

Blue was depending on Daisy's pie to bring the blonde at least a glimmer of joy. "So where is this art shop?"

"It's actually near the coffeehouse," Green said as they stepped from a road of earth to man. "Across the street."

"You must run into her often then," Blue said hopefully.

Green shrugged. "Sometimes."

"I'm glad," Blue murmured. "I hate the thought of her being alone."

"She has her uncle," Green reminded her.

Blue merely hummed, a forlorn gaze clouding her expression.

He kept a safe distance from her side but crossed it with his eyes. "And what of Red?"

"Yes, I worry about him, too, but he's used to it," Blue admitted. "He's always away training alone. Besides, he makes friends easily wherever he goes."

"As does Yellow," Green said.

"But she's not going anywhere," Blue protested. "She's stuck her feet in the mud here while everyone else is moving around her."

"Maybe she prefers it that way," Green said gruffly.

Blue flicked her hand. "Maybe that's what she thinks."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't gauge people's decisions before weighing their reasons." He turned sharply to cross the street.

Blue huffed and hurried after. Apparently she'd struck a chord. "Well, maybe you should try something different before deciding you're right."

Green stopped before the art shop and gave her an empty chuckle.

"What?" Her brow furrowed. "What is it?"

His eyes turned from life to poison for her. "Do you even hear yourself talk sometimes?"

Blue opened her mouth, but any words were blocked by genuine surprise.

Green waited and eventually shook his head. "Let's go. Yellow has a little longer until closing."

Blue nodded his previous statement away. She followed his lead into the store and stopped just past the entrance, a bell serenading their arrival. An elderly lady rocked slowly in a chair with dark shades concealing her eyes. A cane rested across her knees, or rather it did before she smacked it across the newcomers' knees.

"Who do we have here today?" She asked in a warbled voice.

Green smiled slightly and easily stepped over the cane. "Come on, Mrs. Whel. We both know you're not helpless, let alone blind."

The laugh that followed rang loud and corpulent. The woman glanced over the rim of her glasses at him. "Let me enjoy my age, boy." Blue watched him turn back before the cane forced her attention to the perpetrator. "Besides, I see you've brought a lady with you this time."

Blue masked the seed of irritation just planted behind a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"No name?" Mrs. Whel proposed.

"Formality indicates that you should give yours before asking for another's," Blue said smartly.

Mrs. Whel squinted her eyes before howling with laughter. She retracted her cane to pull herself out of the chair. "My dear, you have the most practiced resting-bitch-face if I ever saw it on a young'un. My name is Mrs. Whel, but call me Patty. Mr. Oak here sure as hell never does."

Blue let her smile relax into something more genuine. "Nah, Greeny's a stickler."

Mrs. Whel, or rather Patty, raised her eyebrows as Green rolled his eyes. "Nicknames do I hear?"

"Pesky woman," Green muttered before stalking off further into the store.

"And from both sides now!" Patty chuckled. "You must be an old friend. Of Yellow's, too, I presume?"

"You would presume correctly," Blue said proudly.

Patty nodded. "You must be Blue."

Blue followed closely as the woman shuffled between the first aisles of canvas. "How did you know?"

"Yellow speaks fondly of you and your playful nature," Patty said. "She tells me you travel a lot."

"I did," Blue mumbled.

Patty strained her eyes up to see the taller girl. "Personal issues? Or financial?"

"A bit of both," Blue said. She sighed sharply. "Either way, I'm job-hunting now."

Patty nodded, pushing her dark glasses back up. Yellow passed by the aisle then, head swiveling irrationally. She must have spotted them during one of her rotations for they stopped, and the blonde's grin was finally visible.

"You stayed, Blue," she said, eagerly approaching.

"Yeah, I managed to find some room and board," Blue said, "and you wouldn't believe with who."

"That's what I heard," Yellow whispered as Green found them. "How did you ever get him to agree?"

Blue gave him a smug look. "Is that how you spun the tale? Well, believe it or not, the idea wasn't mind."

Yellow blinked at him, and he shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. Just until she gets back on her feet."

With hushed giggling, Yellow nodded. "That makes sense."

"Is it that unbelievable?" Green asked sardonically.

"No, just...surprising," she said. "It's very kind of you." She perked as the front bell sounded. "I'll go see who it is, Mrs. Whel!"

"Patty," the old woman called after Yellow's hasty retreat. "Just Patty is fine, you kids."

Green asked her where he might put Yellow's pie, and Patty ushered him along the store to where he could, bickering the whole way. Blue found it amusing that there was someone else besides her to get on Green's nerves. Because this person was an old lady, Blue knew he would feel obligated to restrain himself. Which could be funny if the old woman pushed him far enough.

When the two returned from their adventure, Blue noticed Yellow also dashing back. "What's wrong?"

"This man," Yellow said, flustered. "He's not sure what he wants, and I think I just keep making him mad when I try to help."

Green glared out the aisle, and Patty shook her head. "Leave him be. If he really wants something, he'll get it. If not, he'll leave."

Blue glanced between them and smirked. "Maybe I can help."

Yellow tilted her head. "Blue?"

The brunette flicked her hand. "I'm getting a little rusty anyways. Besides, businesses need all the sales they can get. Just show me where he is."

Yellow looked to Patty, but the woman merely shrugged. "I mean, I don't want to deal with him."

Unsure, Yellow beckoned to Blue, and they left under Green's keen observation. Upon reaching the paint section, Blue fell silent. Yellow stopped a ways from the customer and let out a deep breath. She caught the intense look of thought on her friend's face and stuttered. Before any noise came out, the brunette walked purposefully ahead and began straightening paint cans.

"How am I supposed to choose from all these?" The man said under his breath.

Blue sauntered over innocently. "Can I help you with something, sir?"

"Yes, you can," he huffed. "I just want some paint for my bike."

"Certainly!" Blue said. "What color were you thinking?"

The man rolled his neck. She could tell he wasn't a local. There were few bikers in this area if she remembered right. "Like I told that other girl, red. But the red I got last time didn't come out the same color as the cap."

"I'm going to guess you used spray paint," Blue said. "In that case, the sheen and hue tend to be slightly different from the cap because of the material it's made out of."

"Then how am I supposed to know which one to get?" He snapped.

Blue flashed him a smile and pulled Yellow over. "We're going to borrow her apron. Pick out what color you think is best."

At first he merely stared at her in puzzlement but followed directions at her insistent coaxing. With his chosen paint, he loomed over Yellow as she hesitantly held out her uniform apron.

"Now," Blue said, "spray a little and see if it's what you're imagining."

The man pressed the nozzle and wrinkled his nose at the paint that appeared. He tried another shade and repeated the process until he had found a satisfactory color. "This one."

"Great!" Blue cheered. "Now if you plan on using this for your bike, I suggest selecting more than one can."

"I'm not stupid," the man muttered.

Blue waited with ambient patience until he had finished picking his provisions. "If you're ready then, I'll have my friend ring you up right away."

He nodded, and Blue followed them to the register. Yellow flinched only once from his abrasive personality throughout the entire exchange. Blue felt a wave of pride. That biker was a menace, and Yellow was handling him to the best of her abilities. Blue knew her best friend could be a strong person, but under the right circumstances, she could also become very rattled.

The blonde managed a meek farewell and smiled when he gave a half-hearted wave on the way out. "I did it!"

"Good job!" Blue said. "Some people are just difficult to deal with."

Yellow picked at the paint on her apron. "I don't know why I didn't think of this. He just made me..."

"Jumbled," Blue filled in for her. "And that's okay. It's just something to work around."

"Which you certainly seem to know how to do, my girl," Patty said as she and Green emerged from the aisles. "I see you've done your time in customer service."

"You could say that," Blue giggled. "I'm more of a merchant if I do say so myself."

"I think saleswoman sounds better," Patty said. "What do you think?"

Blue recognized the challenge. She could sense a deal if there ever was one. "Are you sure?"

"Mrs. Whel?" Yellow said confused.

Patty leaned on her cane. "It's just the two of us here. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take on one more. Especially not if she can pull her own weight."

Yellow beamed and turned to Blue. "Would you like to?"

Blue sighed dramatically. "I suppose I do need a job." She broke into a laugh when Yellow hugged her.

"Then it's settled," Patty said, nodding. "We'll see you tomorrow at eight."

Blue's smile instantly became a gaping hole. "In the morning?"

Patty cackled and patted Green's arm. "Away with you kids now. I have a shop to close."

Swallowing a groan, Blue promised Yellow to be on time, as much as she loathed it, before leaving her to end the business day. Green held the door, and Blue stepped into the city with a sigh.

"Eight in the morning," she whined. "That's too early! I never know when I'll wake up!"

"Working people have a schedule," Green said pointedly.

Sticking her tongue out, Blue held her arms in the air as she traipsed along the brink of sidewalk and road. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"That doesn't mean you have to complain either," Green said. He watched from the corner of his eye while she teetered on. "At least you finally found a job."

"Sure," Blue sighed. She hopped down in front of him, much to his irritation. "But I'll probably need you to wake me up to make it on time."

"That's not my responsibility," he shot back.

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Then I guess if I lose my job, I'll just have to live with you forever."

As Green scoffed and contemplated his offer for the umpteenth time, Blue trotted on ahead through the night's crowd. She happened upon a bakery and paused to consider a croissant in the window. "I think we should stop for a snack."

"I'll buy you anything you want," a boy passing by said. He winked. "And maybe something for myself, too."

Blue rolled her eyes mischievously. "Sorry, but not for sale today." She shot him a fluttery wave before finding Green glaring next to her. "Oh, there you are, Greeny. As I was saying, we should stop to get a snack."

Instead, he plowed through the crowd, forcing her to keep up. "How can you do that?"

She nearly lost her balance dodging a pedestrian. "Do what? Green, wait up!" She bumped into him as he halted.

"Just shamelessly flirt with any guy that gives you more than a two second span of attention," he said.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," she said casually. "It's a helpful sales tactic. I guess it's just become habit. And I don't always initiate it."

"No, but you do have a tendency to attract people."

She crossed her arms. "And now you're going to tell me that it's because of how I dress, right?"

"Maybe," he said, "but that doesn't mean to change. Decent guys should know how to behave properly."

Her expression softened. "Oh, how nice of you, Greeny."

He shrugged and continued walking. "It's just common courtesy."

"So," she said, her gait a gentle bounce. "Does this mean you're a decent guy? Or do I just not hold your attention?"

He shook his head. "I'm used to you by now."

"Implying that you weren't before?" She asked slyly.

"There was a point when I hardly knew you," He mumbled.

Blue stretched her arms over her head. "I guess I should be happy you're immune to my charms. I might not feel safe staying with you otherwise!"

Green clicked his tongue as they strolled through the awakening street lights. "Pesky woman."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Okay, so doing better. Slightly better. It was only about two months this time. Not two years. Aha...

Busy, busy, busy as the Bokononists say. But hopefully time will be opening up in the coming months, so with any luck, the next update will be faster than the last.

Until then, enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you when we return!

~E


	3. Chapter 3

"Were there any other necessary repairs?"

Green scribbled across the paperwork on his desk and cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder. He could think of a few other things the gym might benefit from fixing but none of which were presently necessary. "Just the one light, and I've already been docked."

"You'll get it back," a man on the phone promised. "Just needed it temporarily."

"Good," Green grumbled.

"Don't get mad now," the man laughed uneasily. "Everything's fine. Oh! And I almost forgot. The big Association dinner is scheduled for the end of next month, so keep your schedule open."

"Will do," Green said. "Anything else?"

"I think that's it," the man replied. "Are we still good for next weekend? Daisy's excited to show you the new soup she's been working on."

Green couldn't help a smile that lifted the age from his face. If there was one anomaly to his usual schedule that he didn't mind, it would be his sister's visits. Daisy and Bill had finally (to Bill's denial) married within the past year, and even before then, she would bring him to see Green every now and then. She often chided her brother for being a workaholic but never without a gentle undertone. Green appreciated that she never tried to stop him from doing what did, even if she had no room to. With Bill working at the Pokémon Association and Daisy furthering her own medical career, the three of them were too busy to reprimand each other without sounding hypocritical. So reciprocal support was all they gave.

"I would never deny her meals," Green admitted rather warmly. "I'll just have a guest this time."

There was a pause. "You're bringing someone to meet your sister?"

"No, Bill." Green passed the phone between his hands in a nettled fashion. "She's just staying with me for a while. It's Blue."

"Blue?" Bill queried. "It'll be nice to see her again. Alright, I'll let Daisy know. We'll see you next week."

Green bid his in-law farewell before ending the call and attacking his papers once more. As with Daisy's visits, Bill's calls were not uncommon; Green had come to expect them by now. Especially seeing as how Bill worked for the company that ran the gym. Which would be closing soon, and he still had one last challenger record to document.

He had written half of the next word when the intercom on his desk crowed. Irritation laced both his sigh and the hand that answered the call. "Yes, Jan?"

The secretary on the other end cleared her throat. "Temper, Mr. Oak. I'm closing up shop and going home, but you have a visitor."

Groaning inwardly, Green droned, "Send them in. I'll see you tomorrow."

The intercom down fizzled out abruptly, and he leaped at the chance to complete his dangling sentence. His mind whirled among everything he still needed to complete that evening, some of which included the current paper and a truant who would likely claim his bed again if he didn't beat her to the apartment. For a guest, she had been making herself perfectly at home. So, of course, he couldn't help brooding over this mystery visitor. And brooding soon took a turn for the worse when he recognized the pikachu that skidded across the office threshold.

"You're late," Green greeted.

The laugh that escaped Red fell as anxious as the hand rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I know." He observed as his childhood rival scoffed and continued the report with a controlled ferocity. "But I still made it!"

"Two days later." Green penned his signature with the flourish of a gym leader behind on his paperwork. "Did you get mauled by an ursaring or something?"

"Ah, no," Red said. "Thankfully. Sapphire stopped by for a challenge, but then it became best two out of three and three out of five and-"

"You lost track of time," Green finished, righting his paperwork with a rough jostling. Red's pokegear had a clock function; it was a wonder if the guy ever used it.

Said guy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Shrugging, Green filed the papers and stood to remove his jacket from the back of the chair. "I'm not responsible for you. You may want to save that for Yellow, though."

The guilt plaguing Red's eyes then could have extracted forgiveness from just about anyone. Maybe even Green. "Yeah. I will. Is it still too late for coffee?"

"No," Green said. He passed the raven-haired male's side and felt his stretched lips smooth out. "Come on. We'll go pick them up first."

Puzzlement shrouded Red's demeanor as he trailed after the brunette's routine night closing. "Them?"

"Blue's here, too," Green answered while Pika scampered out after them. With the gym secured, he took the liberty of becoming directional leader.

"I thought she was visiting Sinnoh," Red said, fingering his bangs as he often did when pondering.

"Things happened," was all Green gave him. "She can explain it better than I can."

Red, uncontent with such little knowledge, started to ask more questions when Pika sprinted ahead. The Trainer watched as a similar creature approached from the opposite direction. They collided, and the latter nearly lost her flower.

Red chuckled. "She must have sensed we were here."

"Well, the shop isn't much farther ahead," Green reminded him.

"Chuchu!"

Green noticed that Red's neck nearly snapped as his attention diverted. The blonde that appeared, grinning at the pikachus, captured his eyes so acutely that Blue could have pitpocketed him with the least of her abilities and he wouldn't have noticed. Or more likely wouldn't have even cared.

Blue seemed to contemplate the idea as she stopped next to Yellow, raking her eyes over his enraptured physique. However, she missed her chance when the blonde engaged him instead.

"Red!" Her greeting was a signature concoction of relief, eagerness, and coy.

He decided to play on the eager component with his own excitement. "I'm back! Sorry I'm a little late."

"No, but you're here now," Yellow said with quick dismissal.

Blue pursed her lips as the two conversed fondly. Far be it from her to tell Yellow how to feel, but the girl didn't seem even the least bit upset. She hadn't even requested an explanation.

"They just met up again," Green muttered, stalking past. "Don't scheme."

Blue stuck her tongue out playfully before falling into a pensive pace next to him. "Don't you think it's weird that she's not even mad at him, though?"

"She's just happy to see him," Green said. The sternness in his eyes surprised Blue.

"What is it?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she released a reluctant sigh. "She's blind to her own pain, isn't she?"

"No matter," Green replied. He glanced at Yellow unnoticed. "She'll just keep waiting."

Blue didn't like the sound of that. "He may not come back one day."

"Then I suppose she'll have to come to terms that day."

"Or-"

"No," Green said slowly. "Yellow is a grown woman."

"But," Blue drawled out in return, "a matchmaker is good for something."

"Trouble," Green answered grudgingly.

Holding a finger to her lips, Blue nearly pranced the last league unto the coffeehouse. Green trailed behind, holding the door to preserve Red and Yellow's private atmosphere. They seemed to notice barely but with a second thought of thanks. Blue managed to convince them to a booth and disparaged Green's twisted lips as she slid onto his bench.

"I can't separate that," she protested with a gesture at their friends' interlocked attention. She smirked, smoothly leaning over with chin on hand. "Besides, isn't this great? All of us together again."

Green narrowed his eyes, unflinching. "Maybe a little too together."

Blue rested against his shoulder and pouted toward the other pair. "I think I'm beginning to see what you mean."

"I don't think so," Green said pointedly. He recognized her conscious obliviousness towards his personal space and felt himself rigid at the mischievous pressure.

She redirected her pout to him, returning the bench to a seat for two. "You're no fun, Greeny."

He merely scoffed. "Pesky woman."

She noticed his immediate return to a state of relaxation with a settling of muscles. Blowing out the puff of her cheek, she painted her smile of ecstasy again for Red. "So where have you been off to lately?"

It took a moment before he registered that it was Blue, not Yellow, asking him the question. "Oh, just training. Sapphire wanted to battle right before I left."

"The wild child," Blue jested. "Has she beaten you yet?"

"No, but she's been getting a lot stronger," Red admitted, missing the jab.

Blue leaned forward eagerly, prompting the roll of Green's eyes. "And Ruby? Did he go as well?"

"I'm not sure where he was," Red said. "Sapphire didn't seem to want to talk about him."

"It sounds like they're fighting again," Yellow observed disappointedly.

"Maybe," Red agreed. "I feel bad for her sometimes. He always seems to be busy off somewhere."

"She must be lonely," Blue said flatly.

Red blinked at her rapid change of tone.

Sensing a warning glare from Green, she quickly smiled again. "Say, you're gone a lot, too, Red. Do you videochat while you're away?"

"Uh, no," Red said hesitantly.

"Well, you stay near a pokemon center to take care of your team, right?" Blue prompted. "They have video phones there. You should try it sometime."

Yellow lit up slightly, but Red maintained his vague confusion. "Yes, but I still try not to go that often."

Blue waved the comment away like an annoying gnat. "Still! You should try when you can. I mean, wouldn't you answer if he did, Yellow?"

"Of course!" The blonde retorted, creasing her eyes as if she'd been offended.

Gesturing at Yellow's conviction, Blue stared at Red. "See?"

The male blinked. Blue could deal with his obliviousness on most days, but this was not one of them. She was keen on snapping when Green sat her back in the booth.

"Just call more often," Green demanded.

Red nodded, slowly before picking up speed. "Sure, I can do that."

Blue nodded once back in finality. She crossed her arms but soon loosened up when she saw Yellow's resulting excitement. As long as her friends were smiling, her mission was complete.

So she clapped her hands and let the topic flow elsewhere, to days of old and days of new, places she knew well and places she could speculate haughtily. The coffeehouse sat witness to a performance of exuberant rekindling that beat all the previous attempts of the months. Viridian residents who knew Green better than most would peek over their booths and spy from their tables at the miffed crease of his brow. Yet their pity smoldered to amusement when they found that his companions knew just how to break the emotion out of him. Many of them wondered why he didn't bring these people more often.

The sky began its usual kaleidoscope, but for once, Green hardly noticed. Blue dominated the tide of conversations, but often Yellow would jump in with Red to finish her thought until Blue stole the wheel again. Over and over, and Green their private audience. He might have smiled but only to himself. His social façade didn't allow for excess shows of inner emotion. Especially not when Blue might catch them. It was their endless version of cat and mouse.

As the time neared closing, Yellow yawned softly. Green took the opportunity and rose to his feet. "It's getting late."

Red watched Yellow yawn again with a smile that spoke his reluctance for him. "Right. Thanks for the coffee."

"Yes, thank you, Greeny," Blue agreed, innocently slapping the check in his palm.

The brunette glowered but couldn't argue when he had expected nothing less from her. That was the thing with Blue; either learn to go with it or tire yourself out trying to fight it. Regardless, she was going to get her way.

Which is why he let her usher the other two outside while he paid the bill. The cashier girl proved as compliant as ever. He acknowledged the tinge to her cheeks but not as Blue would. A crush she would call it. Ask the girl out on a date she would say. Instead, he bowed his head in thanks and departed with the chime of the hour.

"I'm telling you," Blue said. She jumped him faster than a ninjask, but this he had also known her to do. "That girl has a crush! Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

"No," Green affirmed with growing agitation.

"She's a nice girl," Yellow put in gently. "I've seen her around the store before. She likes the color green."

"In more ways than one I'm sure," Blue said, waggling her eyebrows at the man of implication.

Green's eye twitched slightly while Red just blinked. The latter gave his friend a sympathetic smile before saying, "And you have to live with her for the time being."

"I know," Green growled. "I know fully well."

Giggling, Blue caught Yellow's hand and skipped her to Red. "Now since it's late and I don't want any bad people getting ahold of you, Yellow, I'm having Red escort you home."

Which of course set the blonde's face ablaze. "N-no! He doesn't need to do that!"

"I don't mind," Red told her cheerfully. "You still live in Viridian Forest, right?"

She nodded, hesitant to agree. "You really don't have to, though."

"I know," he said as she hurried to conceal a yawn. "Come on. You'll have to remind me of the way."

She turned to Blue and Green who shooed her along and gave a fraction of a smile respectively. With a weary sigh, she nodded to Red. "Thank you."

He grinned. "Any time."

As they bid farewell and went their way towards the forest, Blue's fraud of a yawn met Green's back. "I'm feeling sleepy, too. Won't you carry me home, Greeny?"

"No."

Blue nudged her lip out. "Why can't you be sweet like Red?"

"Because he's an infatuated idiot," Green answered effortlessly.

Blue watched as she walked behind him towards the apartment. The slope of his shoulders rested parabolic, curving easily into the bulge of his arms. She didn't remember them being that prominent. "And you're not?"

His shoulders rose from their negative parabolic to horizontal linear in a manner only she would catch when paying attention. "Do I look like one?"

"Oh, avoiding the question," Blue cooed. "That tells me all I need to know. It's that cashier girl! I'm telling you; just ask her out already."

"I have better things to do than go out on a date," Green retorted.

"Like paperwork?" Blue provided.

He snorted. "I do more than just work."

"Oh?" She sauntered to his side. "Enlighten me. What makes up your daily routine?"

He closed his verdant eyes to sum up the bullets. "In the morning I train before getting ready for work. I watch the news and head to open the gym. Then after closing, I finish papers for the day and grab a coffee."

"See? You're working before and after you even clock in," she nagged.

"It's not like that's a bad thing," he protested.

"People need breaks," she said matter-of-factly. "Continuous stress is not good for body, especially the skin."

"My skin is just fine," he replied with a voice devoid of any emotion but austerity.

"But you're going to wear yourself down," she combated, placing both hands on her hips. "You need to take a vacation sometime. I can't believe you've lasted this long without one."

He shook his head. The last thing he wanted was a life lesson from a girl who needed one herself. "I am also just fine."

"It looks like I'll need an intervention in order to get it through that head of yours," she muttered with a huff. "If only I could get a hold of your sister."

"Speaking of which, she and Bill are coming over next weekend," Green said as they walked through the front door. He kicked his shoes in a corner, and hers landed haphazardly on top of them.

"Perfect!" Blue said happily.

"For dinner," Green clarified. "Not an intervention."

She waved a hand. "No matter. I'll make do."

Then she darted into Green's room and launched herself among the rumples of blankets and pillows. She nosed herself beneath the covers, burrowing until all but the length of her hair was concealed. Green merely spectated with crossed arms. He stood in the doorway unamused. "That's mine."

"You haven't complained about it the past couple of nights," came her muffled response.

"No, but it's still mine." When she didn't budge, he sighed heatedly and marched back out to the couch. There lay a few discarded snack packages that were efficiently swiped from the cushions. He found a semi-comfortable sleeping position in the remnants of daylight and wondered how many times he could say, "Pesky woman" until it would be enough.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Slowly getting better. Only a month break this time. Neat-o.

Just got back from college visiting and still have a month of hectics to handle so I can't promise the same time break.

Oh, and P.S.A.! I have officially moved to Tumblr as well. There's more info on my profile if you're interested. I haven't quite figured out what I'm doing there yet, but at least it's made and ready to go for when I do.

Thank you for reading and hopefully be back soon.

~E


End file.
